


Sudden Arboreal Stop

by OscarthegrouchILOVETRASH



Series: Nightstalker [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Politics, Journalism, M/M, QPQVerse, WEAR A HELMET, bicycling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OscarthegrouchILOVETRASH/pseuds/OscarthegrouchILOVETRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton crashes his bicycle into a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Arboreal Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rillrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillrill/gifts), [iniquiticity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iniquiticity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quid Pro Quo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880157) by [rillrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillrill/pseuds/rillrill). 



[From: Sybil]

Uh.

GW’s boyfriend crashed his bike into a tree?????????????????

 

[To: Sybil]

What. 

 

[From Sybil:]

Yeah. He's on the way to GBU right now. Got a pic of the crash site tho. His bike is toast. 

 

*

 

 **BREAKING: ALEX HAMILTON ADMITTED TO HOSPITAL AFTER BIKE FIGHT WITH** **TREE**

Alexander Hamilton, policy director for Senator George Washington  (D-VA) came to a sudden arboreal stop on his morning commute. Translation: he crashed his bike into a tree. 

Hamilton was rushed to GBU Hospital this morning. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how you feel about Washington’s policy director/attack dog) Hamilton’s injuries are minor. 

The same can't be said for his bike, which is  _ toast. _

Don't worry, the tree is just fine. 

 

*

 

**PantsOffDanceOffPatriot**

Looks like the environmental lobby has had it with Washington’s milquetoast policy. 

**ItsGoodToBeTheKing**

I for one am *shocked* that a Senate employee rides an  _ Italian  _ bike. 

**PantsOffDanceOffPatriot**

I for one am *shocked* that he has the ability to ride a bike most days, honestly. 

**Guest**

Shoutout to the tree tho.

**ItsGoodToBeTheKing**

That tree is a Real American Hero. Pity he was wearing a helmet.

**DaddysLittlePrincess**

Oh you just  _ know _ that Washington makes him wear one. 

(Rumor has it that Mr. Washington rushed from his office to be by his “policy directors” side.) 

**Guest**

Idk wouldn't that be Eliza Schuyler’s perogative?

**DaddysLittlePrincess**

Trust me, there's only room for Washington at Alexander’s bedside. ;)))))))

**PantsOffDanceOffPatriot**

I didn't realize they had wifi at the strip club. 

 

[To: GW]

 

How's Alex doing. 

More importantly, does he have his phone. 

 

[From: GW]

 

He's alright. Biggest concern is a head injury. 

Should I take his phone? 

 

[To: GW]

Please. Jefferson is in my comments section and I don't need a shitstorm right now. 

Tell him that Jefferson won't have Internet at Fort Leavenworth. 

 

[From: GW]

I'll see what I can do.

 

[To: GW]

And send Eliza over if you can

 

*

 

 **UPDATE: ELIZA SCHUYLER SEEN AT** **GBU HOSPITAL**

Eliza Schuyler, daughter of the Secretary of Defense, and main squeeze of Alexander Hamilton, was seen rushing to GBU Hospital this afternoon, after Hamilton’s unfortunate altercation with a tree. She didn't speak with our cameras, but sources tell us that Alex is expected to make a full recovery, and should be back in the saddle soon. 

 

_ [Comments on this post are closed] _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wear a helmet!
> 
> Timeline wise, this takes place in the middle of "How To Orchestrate An 18-Car Pileup".


End file.
